


Red

by MistressKat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s02e20 What Is and What Should Never Be, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam needs to learn to knock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hugemind](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hugemind).



> Prompts: Dean making Sam's life difficult in the wish!verse, pre-WIAWSNB.

“Dean, where the fuck is my—” Sam bursts through the door, the sentence dying on his lips the moment his brain registers what his eyes are seeing.

His brother is leaning on the desk, head thrown back, some random girl kneeling between his spread legs.

Dean’s eyes snap open, but he doesn’t stop moving. “_Sam_. Learn to knock!”

Sam walks out, flushing with embarrassment and anger. Later he jerks off, thinking about the cherry pink O of the girl’s mouth on his brother’s cock, the heated sheen of his skin, the way his voice had cracked on Sam’s name.


End file.
